Strong passwords are difficult to remember, and hackers and associated tools are becoming increasingly savvy in calculating user passwords. The use of characters for generating passwords for authentication of a user are well known. A known technique disclosed in World Patent No. WO2004021108-A2 uses “ghost” characters in a password in case a hacker is watching the keyboard entry of a password by the rightful owner. The “ghost” characters are entered during a pause portion of the password but are not included in comprised by the actual password. The “ghost” characters serve to disguise the actual password from the onlooker. Another known technique disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20080209222-A1 uses a long password to decrypt data stored on a mobile device. A code reader assigns the long password to an input for a device. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to protect a password by obfuscating keyboard entry of the password in case a hacker is watching.